No Sleep Tonight
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Gajevy One Shot – A sleepy Levy catches her second wind after a little encouragement from Gajeel.


Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Gajevy/Gajeel x Levy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairy Tail_.

Word Count: 2615

Title: No Sleep Tonight

Description: Gajevy One Shot – Just some smut with a side of romance.

A/N: I've never written fanfiction for _Fairy Tail_ before. Also, I haven't quite finished the anime, and I haven't started the manga, so bear with me . Comments are always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Levy**_

Turning off the light in the bathroom, I pad across the bedroom and climb onto the mattress where I immediately snuggle down under the covers. I'm not in the bed two seconds before Gajeel hooks a muscly arm around my waist and tugs me against him. Instantly, I curl my body into his, rubbing my cheek over his pec.

"Jesus, Levy, why are you so cold?"

"Mmm," I mumble. "Dunno."

"You're like a freaking ice cube! Don't tell me you were hanging out with Gray again."

"No," I tell him softly, my body begging for sleep. "I ran into Juvia while I was out today, but Gray wasn't with her."

I yawn, and he reaches over to brush some hair off of my forehead.

"I still can't believe they're actually a couple," he says gruffly.

"I'm not surprised," I answer drowsily. "Sure, she was a little over the top when you guys first joined the guild, but…she mellowed out after a while. And she's a great person with a good heart; Gray is lucky to be with her."

"I'm luckier," his low voice rasps into my ear, and I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I love seeing Gajeel's sappy, romantic side. Nobody else would believe me, but he's incredibly sweet when he wants to be.

"You seem really tired tonight, little bean," he rumbles in that deep voice of his. "Did you do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No," I murmur. "Just the usual. I don't know why I'm so sleepy."

"No book tonight?"

"I can't keep my eyes open," I say with a small whine. "And I'm at a really interesting part, too."

"Poor Little Levy," he chuckles softly. "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah…" I let my eyelids droop until I hear him let out a sigh. Instantly, I open my eyes to look up at him. "Was there some reason you wanted me to be awake?"

"Oh, you know…" he grunts. "Just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk?" I blink.

Every once in a while, Gajeel springs these intense intimate conversations on me. At first, I wasn't sure how I felt about them, but now we're so close that nothing is a secret. I've shared more with him than I have with anyone, and I know he's done the same with me. Somehow, though, I don't think that's what he has in mind.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask gently.

"Well, see… I have this problem I thought you could help me with…" His large, rough fingers trail up my thigh, and I bite my lip.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Mm," he hums.

"So, really, you just want to have sex?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Well, you don't have to say it like that," he growls. "I was trying to be classy about it."

I giggle, and his arm around me tightens as he rolls me onto my back.

"God, Levy, why is it you can read me like one of your books?" he asks in a gravelly voice, his chest hovering over mine.

"Because you're actually a big softie under all that hard exterior," I whisper.

"Some parts of me are harder than others," he counters with a sly grin. "And, at this particular moment, one of them is _extremely_ hard."

"I bet I can guess which one," my reply comes out sounding breathy as my inner thigh comes in contact with the body part in question through the fabric of his underwear.

 _Oh God. It's so hot._

I reach down and feel him through his boxers, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"Jesus, Levy," he grunts at my touch, and I feel a rush of wet between my legs.

I move my hand up and then back down, sliding my fingers into his waistband. I let out a soft cry when I feel him, pulsing and rigid against my palm.

He lets out a growl above me, and I look up to see the veins in his neck throbbing from how tightly he's clenching his jaw. My fingers move on their own, stroking around the tip only to travel down the shaft, rubbing over each tiny barbell in his Jacob's ladder piercing that runs the length of him.

The first time we had sex, I wasn't sure what to do with all the hardware down there, but once he slid in, the added rub and pull of it along my inner walls had me crying out _in the best way_. Now, I'm obsessed with his piercings. All of them, but the ones adorning his cock especially.

"Levy," he grunts, his lips dropping to my ear. "You're not playing fair."

His long hair falls over his broad shoulder and lands on my chest, making my skin look even fairer than normal. I shiver as the silky strands tickle the flesh between my breasts.

"This was your idea," I remind him, my hand in his pants continuing to squeeze and stroke him.

"Well, yeah, but you're making it hard–"

"You were already hard," I interrupt.

He makes a low noise in his throat, and then suddenly, his hand is sliding under the hem of my top and swiftly down into my panties. I let out a soft yelp as his fingers plunge into my slick folds. My body stiffens instantly as his large, calloused digits drag through my wetness.

"Gajeel," I gasp, but he grins against my neck and rubs harder with his hand, spreading my sensitive lips and finding my clit with his thumb.

I whimper as my back bows off the bed, my legs going rigid. My hand around his dick flexes, and he jerks.

"Careful, little bean," he rumbles. "I'm just returning the favor."

I try to think of a response, but I'm panting too hard. His hand sets into a slow, torturous rhythm, moving up and back along my slit. My hand slips out of his boxers and reaches between my thighs to grab his wrist as he presses harder against me.

"Faster, Gajeel," I plead, tugging on his arm. "Please, baby."

"Patience."

His teeth nip at the skin of my shoulder only for his tongue to lap over it, soothing the sting. I spread my legs, and he makes a rumbling sound that I feel everywhere.

Suddenly, two of his enormous fingers slide deep into my pussy, and I moan, burying my face in his neck, my free hand reaching up to grab a fistful of his dark hair.

"Ride my fingers, Levy," he commands softly.

I release a soft whine as he begins pumping into me. My hips move against him, desperate not to lose his touch. At the same time that he fucks me with his fingers, his mouth begins moving across my skin. Over my collarbone and up my jaw. The studs below his lower lip send delicious chills down my spine as they brush against me. The tip of his nose brushes along the edge of mine, and I hold my breath in anticipation.

Finally, his lips press against the corner of my mouth. I gasp, and he shifts, his gorgeous lips covering mine in a long kiss. I sigh as his pierced tongue glides over mine, the taste of him flooding my mouth. Using my grip on his hair, I hold him against me, nipping his lower lip with my teeth. He grins against my mouth and returns the gesture. I never want to stop kissing him.

He surprises me when he moves again, taking control of the kiss and simultaneously increasing the speed and power of his thrusting fingers. My own clench tight in his hair, and I have to tear my mouth from his, desperately. My body feels feverish and out of control from everything he's doing to me. The sensations coursing through me are overwhelming.

"Oh God. _Oh God_ ," I choke as my legs begin to quiver.

"Are you close?" he murmurs.

"Mmm," I whimper my confirmation, and his hand slows, gently pulling out.

My legs squeeze together in its absence, and I wince at the feeling of wet all down my thighs and on the sheet below me.

"Don't stop," I hiss at him, trying to pull on his studded forearm.

"You're tired," he says in a low tone. "I want to move on to the main event, so you can get some rest."

"But–"

He cuts me off by forcing my top over my head. I gasp as the cool air of the room causes my already-tingling nipples to tighten into points. He shoves my bottoms off next, leaving me lying naked underneath him.

His hand, still glistening with my juices, drops to my left breast where he rubs his thumb over the swell before rolling the pointed bud between his fingers. I squirm under him, and he looks down at me and grins.

"Go ahead and take me out, Levy," he says hoarsely.

With a shaky hand, I reach for his boxers again, quickly yanking them down, allowing his angry, red cock to spring free.

"Hurry," I plead up at him. "I want it."

"Fuck, Levy," he laughs. "You're cute when you're horny."

"Shut up, Gajeel," I groan, reaching for him.

Before I can touch him, he sits back and grabs my knees, forcing them apart. Without hesitating, he shifts his large body between them, his throbbing erection swinging wildly with each of his movements.

He lowers back down until his solid pecs are teasing my painfully stiff nipples. My hands come up to his shoulders while one of his dives into the space between our hips.

I feel the bulging head of his shaft push between my lips, and I take a slow breath. He's so insanely large…I don't know if I can take it. He inches in more, and my fingers dig into his skin.

 _Did he get bigger since last time? And harder? Is he using his dragon slayer magic to alter the state of his cock? Is it actually made of iron?_

"Levy…" He lifts his free hand to my face and strokes my cheek with his thumb, the look in his eyes so incredibly gentle.

"I want it," I repeat on a whisper. "Now, Gajeel."

He nods, and I grit my teeth as he sinks in.

" _Oh! OH!"_ My eyes squeeze shut in pain and pleasure as the metal of his piercings drag against the tender flesh of my pussy.

"So fucking tight," Gajeel grunts, and I take deep breaths as I adjust to his immense size.

God. He's in so deep. Is it always like this? I can feel his balls against my ass. And his cock is so hard and heavy…and _hot_. It's burning inside of me.

"I love this feeling," I confess breathlessly. "You…It hurts so _good_."

"Yeah," he snarls, making it clear his control is slipping.

"I'm okay," I murmur, sliding my fingers up into his hair. "Go ahead and fuck me."

He releases an almost animalistic grunt and pulls out rapidly only to slam back into me. I let out a sharp cry and lock my arms around his neck. He continues thrusting fast and hard, his balls slapping against me. My body rocks with his rhythm causing my breasts to slide against his pecs, the friction sending tiny bursts of pleasure through my nipples. My moans get louder and longer each time his giant cock enters me. His own sounds are grunts and groans through gritted teeth. Hearing them only makes me wetter, and I steal a peek only to find the evidence of my arousal coating his hammering cock.

Suddenly, he shifts his weight to one arm planted in the pillow beside my head, and his free hand slides under my ass, lifting me, enabling me to take more of him.

"Gajeel!" I scream at the impossible fullness inside of me.

The friction he's creating is so intense…like everywhere he touches is hyper-stimulated and pulsing with pleasure. I feel like my pussy is going to explode. And at the same time, my orgasm keeps slipping away. I need to come so bad it hurts, but I just…

I moan in frustration as the Jacob's ladder grinds against me.

"Are you coming?" he asks sounding strangled.

"No," I choke, tears forming along the edges of my eyes. "But I'm close."

"You gotta come, Levy."

"I…I can't!" I cry out as the acute burning in my pussy increases.

A growl escapes from his throat, and his head drops to my breast. He begins pumping wildly with his hips, and my breath gets caught in my lungs.

"Come, little bean," he grinds out as his lips lock around my aching peak, his teeth tugging at my erect nipple.

His cock slams in again, and the compiled sensations of his teeth and his tongue on top of his monster cock finally do it. I come screaming his name, my back arched off the bed, my fingers clenched so tight that I start to lose feeling, tears streaming down my face. All the while, Gajeel continues pounding into me, prolonging my climax. It lasts so long my entire body is trembling from it.

When my scream dies out into desperate whimpers, Gajeel's thrusts get erratic and pick up in speed. Seconds later, his head flies back as he releases a long groan, and I feel his orgasm pouring into me. When he's spent, he collapses on my chest, almost crushing me under his weight. However, since I'm still recovering from my own life-changing orgasm, I don't have the energy to move.

After a few minutes, he rolls off of me, his semi-hard cock sliding out of my raw pussy, leaving me feeling empty. I try to push up on my elbows, but they instantly give out. Instead, I lay there, my legs parted, my pussy leaking a mixture of his come and my own onto the sheets, trying to catch my breath.

"I'll clean you up," he breaks the silence hoarsely. "In a minute."

I give him a tiny nod and close my eyes. I feel him exit the bed and listen as he pulls on fresh boxers and goes into the bathroom where he turns on the tap. It goes off a minute later, and I take a deep breath before I roll onto my side.

"Here," he rumbles, coming up to my side of the bed holding a wet rag. "Lift your leg."

He has to help me in the end because my limbs feel like noodles, holding my knee up with one hand as his other wipes our combined wetness from my slit. When he's finished, he scoops me up and carries me across the room to the futon where he sets me down. I instantly curl onto my side, releasing a slow breath to try to relieve some of the throbbing in my pussy.

"I'm going to change the sheets," he tells me. "I'll be fast."

"Okay," I whisper.

I feel his lips on my temple, and his hand squeeze my neck gently before he walks away. I must fall asleep because the next thing I remember, he's helping me into my panties and nightie and carrying me back to our bed.

"Thank you for indulging me," he murmurs gruffly into my ear.

"Mmm."

He climbs in with me and pulls the clean sheets up over us.

"I love you, Levy."

"I love you, too," I mumble. "Go to sleep."

I feel his chest move with soft laughter, but he doesn't say anything else. Instead, he presses his lips to my head, and tucks me close to his side, where I instantly fall asleep.


End file.
